bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destruction, Chapter 7
I met many new friends that day. All were willing to help and were ready for a good fight. The Ventus brawler was Shandor. His Bakugan was Torrix. The Aquos brawler was Kavahi. His Bakugan was Tritrax. The Haos brawler was Fulkue. Her Bakugan was Nitor. The Subterra Brawler was Skreds. His Bakugan was Krongator. The Darkus Brawler was Shakran. His Bakugan was Stelton. *** Shandor: Well, we shouldn't just sit around. Now that we know each other, let's go on our mission. Me: Mission? Kavahi: We were told about it early so we could tell you. We need to go to the Vortex Hand HQ on Zakaxenon. Shakran: We need a plan though. Skreds: Not without smashing stuff! Fulkue: Oh Skreds. I almost forgot how smart you aren't. Skreds: Hey! We all laughed, even Skreds. Me: Heck, I wanna smash something, but we DO need a better plan than winging it. Even without a Pyrus Brawler--- Kavahi: Yeah, who needs those? Me: HEY! BOY YOU WANNA FIGHT? We all laughed again. Kavahi: Heh...at my best I could put out your flames. Me: Unless you wanna be steam, don't try it. Drago: Hahaha. Ok, now let's focus. Nitor: Agreed. Shandor: We need a map of their fortress. Fulkue: I have a map. I was sent on a scout mission. I was the only survivor, and now Nitor has a scar over his eye and injuries in... Nitor: DON'T SPEAK OF IT. Torrix: I asked him before. I wish I hadn't... Tritrax: If you NEEDED to ask, you're an IDIOT. Drago: You all seem to be. All the Bakugan: HEY! Drago: Joking, joking. Me: Ok, after looking at this map, I have a plan. Shakran: Which is. Me: First some background info. The fort has no weak points. Stelton: Then how will we get in? Stealth? I can do that. Krongator: I can imagine. Darkus Bakugan are good at sneaking and deceit. Stelton: RASCIST! Krongator: I was joking. Besides, you called me a rockhead. Fulkue: That was 3 months ago. Skreds: Ah, lay off him. Nitor: And don't lay ON me, like you did when you accidentally went in Fulkue's room. Fulkue: HE WHAT? Skreds: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT! We all laughed when Fulkue slapped him repeatedly in the face. Except for them, obviously. After that, I told them the plan... *** We were flying through space. Everyone agreed my plan was good, and it would do a lot of damage. That is, if we could get it to work. Shandor: INCOMING! Me: I CAN SEE THE RADAR! PULL UP! All our ships pulled up and narrowly missed the lasers. Kavahi: I'm hit! Krongator: BREAK FROM THE PLAN, SKREDS! Skreds: My thoughts exactly! Skreds fired heat seeking missiles at the attacker. Unfortunately, Drago's Pyrus energy attracted it to us. Drago: YOU IDIOT! I heard an explosion and moved out of the way of the missile a split second before it could hit. Another explosion came and I saw two pods flying to safety. Shakran: We got shot! Stelton: And the missiles got Skreds! Me: You did that to yourself, Skreds! WHY did you fire that? Skreds growled and shut off his communications. Fulkue: I'll go after him! When he gets like this he does stupid things! She followed him and more explosions flared up. Drago: Our left booster is down! We're going in circles! We spun around as I tried to regain control. Too late, we hit Shandor and Kavahi. All of us launched our pods. In the distance I saw Fulkue's pod. Torrix: A Bakugan came out of ball form and is escaping! Me: That can't be---RETREAT! We were being shot with heavy cannons. Me: Put on space helmets! Just in case! My pod exploded as I put mine on. Me: HELP! The others had already left. Drago: THOSE IDIOTS! Me: Not their fault! They had to hyperspace! Drago came out of ball form. I got on his back. He flew at top speed, using Titanium Rumble to get through asteroids and lasers. Me: Whoever it is, they won't stop shooting! Drago: GUIDED MISSILE! It was heading for my helmet. Me: DRAGON STRENGTH! We intercepted the missile and destroyed the missile launchers. Just then, what seemed to be a railgun prepared to fire. Me: TITANIUM STRENGTH PLUS TITANIUM SCREEN!!!!! Drago: YOU WILL NEVER WIN, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY OR HOW MUCH YOU CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAT! He combined the shields and held them up. He flew as fast as he could, but the velocity was becoming too much. The ripples of energy were breaking my helmet. Me: TITANIUM HAMMER! TITANIUM RUMBLE! BARNUM SPIRAL!!!!!!!!!!! He spun with otherworldly speed and determination. We could not go on without each other, even without war. Our bond would never allow it. But we also had a job to do, people to save. We had to win, even if we had to do the impossible. And we had to do it together. Me: DRAGO!!!!!!!! DO WHAT YOU DID BEFORE! TAKE MY ENERGY! I lost all the energy I had, but Drago roared with pain and power. His elbows buckled. The blast would go no further. Drago: NOW TAKE THIS! He spun with even greater power, power that almost killed us both. My suit was melting and his own skin burned as he threw the steel projectile back. It went through the ship, causing the sheer force to explode and make sonic waves through everything, shattering fragments and asteroids. That gave me an idea. But the pilot was still alive, protected by his Bakugan, who was so powerful he survived the railgun. Me: DRAGON FORCE STRIKER! TAKE ALL OF MY ENERGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drago roared so loud, pushed himself so hard, that many of his teeth flew out with his blast. Shards of glass flew at them and the fire was amplified by the sonic waves. They were shot back so hard that the railgun projectile came out the other end of the Bakugan we were fighting and his armor shattered. Drago went to ball form from all the power he used. He had finally done it. He had fired so hard he defeated himself. I never thought I would see that day. Even now I could never blame him. He had tied the fight. The Bakugan went to ball form in a flash of yellow and I realized my helmet was broken. I was so focused that time seemed to go slower, and now the ironic panic sped everything up. The last thing I saw was Zenthon coming out. He teleported us away and I fainted again. I was sure that would not be my last time. To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts